


Live and let die

by JervisCrane



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Bad English, Drabble, Fate & Destiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JervisCrane/pseuds/JervisCrane
Summary: If it is not understood, I beg your pardon, maybe I should dedicate myself only to making stories in Spanish, instead of writing badly and trying to write in English.
Relationships: Shinnok & Cetrion
Kudos: 4





	Live and let die

She could be seen by humans as mother nature, beyond being seen as the goddess of virtue.

And her brother, could be seen as destruction itself. Within the abundance and beauty of nature, there are also the deadly and destructive parts.

"There can't be one without the other," her mother said. They can become the same but from one point, they are part of each other.

Essential for everyone.

She is the innocence of nature faced with the dark and destructive shadow that can be her brother. They had to see themselves in their totality to understand their power and capabilities.

When she first saw this "evil" being, this part of her, she ran until there was nowhere else to go.

And that's when "the shadow" consumed her, destroying her previous understanding of herself.

When she "woke up", everything had been destroyed. Everything she knew about herself was dead, which made her feel defeated and listless.

Her mother pointed out that he could still keep his balance, his failure was part of it. Her unconditional love for life was always within both of them, whether they could see it or not.

This unconditional love showed her what it feels like to have the wind in her hair again, letting her know that all was not lost.

Her sour tears represented her cure.

They cannot be completely cured of something until they both feel their pain. And as soon as her brother saw her cry, one life... Balance, if that was what she could call it, began to blossom.

She remembered the joy she felt when he was creating life... She remembered her sovereignty.

They challenge holds the potential for both. And within death, there is life.

Its nature is cyclical, just like the two of them.

They see this as a reflection of the inner transformations they go through in their immortality. And it was like that when she learned that neither she nor he were bad.

**Both were creators of life.**

**Author's Note:**

> If it is not understood, I beg your pardon, maybe I should dedicate myself only to making stories in Spanish, instead of writing badly and trying to write in English.


End file.
